


You're Good Enough

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Inspection arrives at the station, but the deputy director seems to be quickly interested in other things than how the station is run.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 5





	You're Good Enough

“Morning ladies and gentlemen, I’d like everyone to pay attention for a moment!” The voice of the police chief boomed across the room and the officers paused in their various activities to raise their eyes in her direction.

Tom stood in the doorframe to his and Semir’s office while his partner was off to retrieve the final form for their daily report.

“Now that we’re all here, I’d like to introduce you to deputy director Stefan Leitz, at the request of police headquarters he’ll accompany some of our officers on their patrols for the next two weeks,” Engelhardt gestured to the man standing at her side.

Tom observed the man be no older than him, dressed in a black suit with a handgun neatly tucked to his belt, his posture and build gave Tom some idea of this visit being anything but a regular check-up. The Alpha officer crossed his arms, listening on to the explanation of why they would be followed with a little skepticism. Headquarters never requested such a thing before. So why do it now?

While Leitz introduced himself, Tom’s gaze met with Andre’s across the hall where the other Alpha leaned against the wall to his office with the same narrowed look on his face.

“I’ll come along with all of your eleven teams in the duration of those two weeks,” Leitz moved further into the center of the room and Tom didn’t miss the dreamy look on Andrea’s face once the handsome deputy director came to a stop right by her desk.

“What exactly is the point of this inspection?” Someone called out from the wall of the officers that formed near the dispatch station.

Leitz shot a look that was none too pleased with the question in the direction of the question’s origin.

“We want to ensure all teams work proficiently together, the headquarters selected the departments to be examined at random, but yours had been picked specifically for your large count of Alphas amongst your ranks, but I’ve been assured there have been no issues as of yet.” He explained and nodded towards Engelhardt.

“There hasn’t and there won’t be,” she affirmed,”I wouldn’t tolerate it.”

Leitz gave the crowd a fleeting smile then.

“That’s good to know.”

He didn’t see the glare she shot in Andre’s direction, but Tom did and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smirking at the obvious silent threat their chief was sending his way.

“Mr.Leitz will accompany Bonrath and Herzberger today since they’re on radar duty.”

At Engelhardt’s words, the two officers looked at her with confusion.

“But the Porsche’s got only two seats, boss--” Bonrath began, his complaint stopped abruptly by the chief’s hand rising up.

“You’ll switch with Baxter and Wagner who’ll be on your route in your place, you don’t need the Porsche for radar duty.”

The tall man handed over his keys to his beloved car to his colleague with little enthusiasm and accepted the Mercedes C-class keys in return, watching the two officers leave the room, probably more than happy to head out to their assigned route.

It was then when Tom spotted Semir finally appearing through the door, narrowly missing the two officers leaving hastily. He looked around the room, unsure why there were suddenly so many people and Tom gestured towards the new individual, mouthing ‘inspection’ to shed some light on what his partner missed up to this point.

Semir gave a quick jerk of his head in understanding and when he saw the new visitor moving in his direction, seemingly following Bonrath and Herzberger, he came to a stop next to Andre, moving out of the way, his mate didn’t resist laying his hand on the Omega’s lower back as Leitz walked right past them. He turned his head briefly in their direction and suddenly stopped just two steps away from the pair standing in the doorway. He turned around slowly and looked at them with an odd unexplainable expression as if he wasn’t sure what to think. Now remembering back, it hadn’t occurred to Tom at the time that Leitz might have caught a very faint whiff of his partner’s Omega scent, but the uncertainty on his face for that short moment as he stared at the shorter man, making Semir look over his shoulder because he wasn’t sure if the stare was meant for him or his mate, that was telling. 

Once Leitz recovered from whatever he was dazed with, he gave the Turk a brief smile and said.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to make anyone uncomfortable.”

Not entirely sure what he meant by that, they watched him leave through the door, following their colleagues to their assigned duty for the day. Semir raised confused eyes to his mate, but Andre could only shrug, not knowing what to think of this guy either.

\---

“So, now we’re just heading to the spot where we’ll set our radar down and from that point on it’s just sitting and waiting for cars to go by,” Herzberger explained once Bonrath turned off the highway and onto one of the side roads passing through several small villages.

Leitz nodded and took a small notebook out of his pocket, sliding a pen from within it and clicking it open.

“How often are you assigned the radar duty?” He began his questioning, he noted they were heading to a more remote area than he anticipated for measuring speed.

“We do a full circle with the rest of the teams, so team one starts, eleven goes last, and so on,” Bonrath said.

“Mhm,” Leitz wrote something down and raised his head again,”So the Alphas in your teams have the same duties are everyone else?”

The two officers in the front looked at each other strangely.

“Well, yes of course, they’re just like everyone else,” Herzberger adjusted his hat and looked at Leitz through the rearview mirror,” We forget sometimes about the Alphas we’ve got, they don’t really stand out. Maybe if you really look at the sharp teeth, then yeah.” He chuckled.

Leitz scribbled another note. He could feel his phone buzz in his pocket with a receiving message, but the task at hand was more important at the moment.

“Now I’d like to know your procedure in case of a speeding car, particularly in a remote area such as this,” he tapped on the window at the fields surrounding them.

Bonrath finally pulled the car to a stop and parked by a crossroads surrounded by trees.

“This road isn’t remote, sir. The A4 is just over that line of trees,” Herzberger smiled and Leitz looked around in visible confusion until the officer pointed to their right side where sure enough, Leitz could see a line of trees and just behind it, quickly moving spots of color as cars drove by.

“I see,” he said,” So, you’re monitoring drivers coming from the highway then?” 

“More like to it,” Bonrath said and both of the officers exited the car to set up the radar, Leitz followed them. He observed the two walk over to one of the trees right by the road and place the device right by the thick trunk, pointing it in the direction of the road to presumably the A4.

They worked quickly and efficiently, snapping the legs of the device in place and turning it on with a loud beep, while Herzberger adjusted his glasses and worked on the setting for the radar, Leitz checked his phone, remembering it buzzed in his pocket on the way there.

Immediately he could see the beginning of a message from one of his superiors.

_Have you talked to the Omega yet?_

The first thing in his mind was to say that yes, he had, but right after that thought he realized--

Not as much as he’d like.

There was something unusual about him that struck Leitz immediately upon laying his eyes upon him, he’d seen a few male Omegas in his life, but none were as striking at first glance as this one. Leitz was almost embarrassed to admit, he felt smitten the moment he laid his eyes upon him, which was such a fairy-tale thing to say, yet it was true. He glanced at the two older officers beginning to argue over the radar not working properly and then quickly typed a message back.

_Do you know which team is the Omega on?_

He wanted to talk to him more, wanted to know if there was maybe a chance-

He sent the message and pocketed his phone just as the two officers finally resolved their brief argument and turned back to him.

“Sorry, it’s been acting up lately, heh, technology,” Bonrath smirked and all three of them finally settled back into the car to begin the wait.

The time passed slowly and despite the two officers’ earlier confident statement, very few cars actually passed through the road. After an hour passed and nothing eventful happened as of yet, Herzberger turned to Leitz with a small smile.

“This shift is usually quiet, we don’t get much action on radar duty.”

Leitz looked at him wordlessly and once again wrote something into his notebook.

It seemed like nothing would happen for the remainder of the day when they heard the loud rumble of a sport’s engine and a flash of color whizzed by them, leaving a gust of dirt in its wake. While Leitz had no clue what sort of a car just flew by them, he could hear Herzberger already picking up the radio and calling it in.

“Cobra 1 here, we just had a white sedan drive through L162 heading from A4 to Kerpen at high speed, anyone in the area?”

The radio crackled.

“ _Cobra 11, we know, he’s running from us._ ”

As the words came through, another fast moving car appeared in the cloud of dust left by the escaping perpetrator.

They all watched them whizz by and disappear in the line of trees until they entered a field road. Leitz saw Bonrath rush out of the car, grab the radar and unceremoniously shove it in the boot of the car and then jumping back to the driver’s seat and starting the car.

He could feel the dirt causing their car to slide momentarily, but the experienced officer quickly regained control and sped after the ongoing chase.

“Is it okay to abandon your post like that?!” Leitz shouted over the roaring engine and rocks from the unkept road hitting the side of the car.

“It is when there’s no immediate backup! Hurry up Dieter, we’re losing them!” Herzberger snapped at his partner. The taller man shifted gears aggressively.

“Easy for you to say, this isn’t the Porsche!” He snapped back.

Leitz gribbed the grab bar tightly, trying to stabilize himself while the car jumped violently on the uneven surface, he could see the two cars ahead, blue Mercedes hot on the white car’s heels as they sped through the field and made towards a small village ahead, which he was sure, wasn’t good whatsoever.

They were only just beginning to catch up when another voice came through the radio.

“ _Get the hell out of the way if you can’t keep up_!” the frustrated shout was followed by another black Mercedes forcing its way past them on the narrow road, it’s right side partially in the ditch, but somehow still remaining with all four wheels firmly on the ground as it passed them, forcing them to make way and left them in another much thicker cloud of dust.

“Goddamn it, Andre you nearly pushed us off the road!” Bonrath shouted into the radio and straightened the car once more in the middle of the road, picking up on speed, but it was apparent their car couldn’t keep up with the faster CLK ahead.

“Was that another team?!” Leitz asked, not bothering to pick up his notebook this time.

“Andre’s a standalone unit, chief is still looking for a partner to assign to him!” Herzberger shouted over the sound of an overheating engine, Leitz would have to remember to add insufficient cars to the list.

A sound of crushing metal and breaking glass dragged his attention ahead once more and he saw the Mercedes’ front connected with the white car’s rear wheel forcing the driver to lose control and push the car into a ditch. The white car rolled over once, smoke coming out of the crushed bonnet rendering the engine worthless. Leitz saw two officers jump out of the Mercedes as soon as it stopped and rush towards the overturned vehicle and he was surprised to see the occupants already scrambling to their feet and shots rang through the air. Leitz jolted forward as their car now came to a halt and Bonrath and Herzberger exited with their guns drawn. Leitz followed in suit, drawing his own gun and quickly took in the scene before him.

The first two officers from Cobra 11 stopped in their pursuit and retreated into the cover of their Mercedes while shots were fired in their direction, shooting out the car’s windows and penetrating the metal plating.

Now that they were hiding, Leitz finally got a good look at them and recognized the short man from earlier, the one he had the odd feeling about. His eyes widened. That was the Omega. With surprise, he watched as the shorter man withdrew his gun and began firing back, seemingly all too exposed to the receiving fire. Leitz couldn’t believe it, how could they let an Omega do such dangerous work?

He could feel his own instinct already screaming at him, the Alpha within him wanting to charge and eliminate the danger the man was in, after all, something like this was completely unacceptable!

His body was already moving, taking the step out of his cover to the concerned shouts of the two officers accompanying him, but he wasn’t listening, the Omega was in clear danger, he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing.

However before he could proceed to do anything, the officer who overtook them moments prior, jumped out of his car and shot several gunshots in the direction of the two perpetrators, forcing them to retreat from their point of advantage they had on the first team. The Omega who was the closest to the threat at the time, was dragged back by his partner to a better hiding spot behind the car while the third officer ran over to them and joined them behind the blue Mercedes.

The two perpetrators realized quickly they stood no chance, with so many people holding them at gunpoint from different directions and attempted to flee, but both fell to the ground shortly after, being shot by one or two of the three men.

The altercation was over with that.

Leitz didn’t even think about the state of the two injured perpetrators and immediately ran towards the Omega.

The latest arrival that Herzberger identified as Andre already beat him to it however, his hand holding a firm grip on the Turk’s shoulder as the trio conversed briefly before making the move towards the fallen perpetrators. Leitz’s quickened step fell back when his eyes fell upon the very obvious collar around the Turk’s neck and he felt cold dread wash over him. The maybe three centimeters thick black band around the man’s throat could only mean two things. Fashion choice or he was already bonded to another Alpha.

Considering his overall casual attire, Leitz was afraid it was the latter.

_Damn it._

He shook his head then, what the hell was he thinking about? That’s not what he was there for.

In the several steps it took him to catch up to the trio, he gathered his bearings and calmed the Alpha within him, still riled up from seeing the Omega in danger. With the adrenaline still lingering heavily in the air, he recognized the other two officers as Alphas, and his brows furrowed in displeasure.

Alphas shouldn’t be allowed to work so closely with an Omega, let alone each other. It was a safety hazard. He made sure to note that down later on.

The Alpha from Cobra 11 moved to call for an ambulance while the other two checked over the perpetrators and announced that they were still alive, just unconscious.

The other Alpha, Andre, Leitz remembered, accompanying the Omega, threw Leitz a look and either he recognized his origin, or who he was professionally, because he stepped towards him.

“You were in the car with them?” He nodded towards Herzberger and Bonrath behind Leitz.

Leitz looked over his shoulder and the kneeling Omega, checking the men’s pulse.

“Yes, I’m here to investigate-”

“I know.” He cut him off and marched towards the duo right past him. Leitz used that opportunity to approach the Omega.

Looking at him closely now, still kneeling by the two men, Leitz’s heart skipped a beat. Short brown hair, perfectly sculpted face, large gorgeous brown eyes, curtained with long thick lashes, neatly kept goatee that placed a finishing look on the complete masterpiece.

When those chocolate eyes lifted to meet his, Leitz had to put his self-restraint to the test, because he wanted nothing more than to kiss the man right there and then and likely completely ruin his career by doing so.

“Oh, deputy director, what a surprise,” the Turk raised to his feet and when even at full height he barely reached Leitz’s chest, the Alpha couldn’t help but swallow.

God, he’s….cute.

Why didn’t he notice this when he first saw him?

“Yes, I-,” he cleared his throat when a smile formed on the other man’s lips, he was so screwed,”I was observing your colleagues on their shift, they said it wouldn’t be eventful, but that doesn’t seem to be the case,” Leitz finished with a smile of his own, somewhat gathering his bearings.

“I see, well, I hope you observed what you needed, I think their radar duty is pretty much over with this.” The Turk scratched his head and glanced at the two unconscious bodies. Leitz noticed makeshift bandages on their wounds.

“I have, are you alright?” The question left his mouth immediately, despite it being very obvious the man was unharmed.

The Turk seemed confused, but affirmed he was alright.

It was then when his partner arrived to inform them that an ambulance was on its way and the trio set off to secure the scene while Leitz’s ride offered to drive him back to the station.

He lingered for a while, watching as the two Alphas moved around the Omega; he forgot to ask for his name during all this commotion.

He was surprised to see that they didn’t treat him as he’d expect them to considering his status.

Neither checked if he was okay, nor stopped him when he moved in to help move the injured perpetrators, in fact they behaved as if he was just like them.

It was strange.

Omegas weren’t meant to do things like this.

Leitz wouldn’t let his Omega do a dirty job like this, he would treat his mate like a precious gem, just the way it should be.

His eyes wandered to the shorter figure once more, watching him appreciatively.

Especially one such as this.

A small smile formed on his lips.

He felt eyes on him too then and realized Andre was watching him with a curious expression, Leitz pursed his lips to hide the smile and straightened up, but his efforts to appear as if he was just observing them work were futile, the Alpha looked at the Turk that Leitz has been staring at and then back at him and smirked.

Did he know?

His phone buzzed in his pocket, so he took it out and saw a message.

_He’s on team 11, why?_

Leitz smiled to himself and tapped an answer back.

_I already know._

\----

Once returning to the station, Leitz forgot all about his initial weakness around the Omega and returned to taking notes and observing officers as they worked. He examined the work station of each individual, chief Engelhardt lead him through various offices and showed him how each officer stored his work. She showed him the storage unit for evidence and finally the CSI offices upstairs.

The entire tour took an hour and by the time they returned down and Leitz was getting ready to leave, his eyes rested on one office in particular - the one right by the chief’s.

Engelhardt was about to bid him goodbyes when Leitz stopped her.

“What about that office?” He pointed at the room in question.

Engelhardt followed his line of sight.

“Ah, yes, I completely forgot, thank you for reminding me,” she marched towards it and Leitz nodded in greetings at the secretary right outside the room, her desk parallel to the door, when she returned his greeting with a rather enticing look, he smiled. He was used to getting attention, but his eyes were already on a different target.

Right away, Leitz spotted the two names on the door.

Tom Kranich

Semir Gerkhan

There he was, Leitz smiled to himself. Semir Gerkhan, hm? Lovely name.

Engelhardt walked inside and held the door open for Leitz to follow, as he did so, he was hit by a faint spicy scent. It was clearly very muted, because otherwise he’d be probably losing his mind by now, but delicious nevertheless.

The Omega definitely resided here.

“Kranich and Gerkhan are amongst the best of my men,” Engelhardt carried on, not noticing what the smell did to Leitz,” most of our successfully solved cases were investigated by them or Andre Fux.”

The name made Leitz look at her curiously.

“Andre Fux you say?” He repeated. “I’ve been told he doesn’t have a partner and yet he’s been at the scene of today’s incident, it goes against the protocol, I hope you’re aware of that, particularly if he’s an Alpha.”

His comment didn’t seem to please her too much and she appeared annoyed, but those were simple facts and Leitz was here to ensure the rules were followed.

“Finding a partner for Mr.Fux is difficult, he’s a superior Alpha, thus not compatible with just anyone.” She said, dragging her finger over her temple in sign of discomfort.

“Superior Alpha? I wasn’t notified of any superior Alphas being present.” Leitz frowned.

Engelhardt simply shrugged.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to discuss that with your supervisors, Fux’s status has been in his documents from the day he was employed, along with his bond to investigator Gerkhan the following year, which is the only reason he does not have a par-”

At Leitz’s shocked expression, she raised both hands.

“Fux and Gerkhan were formerly partners and have been separated once the bond was formed, that was the only demand from the police chief for this arrangement to continue on our station.”

Leitz remembered the tall, intimidating Alpha he met earlier in the field, the way he hovered over Gerkhan, his look when he caught him staring at the Omega…

Superior Alpha was someone not to be messed with, regardless of their working position they weren’t called superior for nothing.

Yet, he didn’t react aggressively as he had every right to do so when he caught him staring at Gerkhan. Maybe Leitz should be glad for that, Fux didn’t seem any larger than he was, but any Alpha who had a mate to protect showed just as much aggression as any other professional fighter.

Still.

Leitz felt drawn to Gerkhan despite all that. He couldn’t fight the way his inner Alpha felt when he saw the Omega for the first time, and then again in the field...and finally his scent.

Unconsciously, he found himself inhaling deeply, trying to capture as much of the alluring smell as he could, which was likely muted by the collar.

Such a stupid accessory.

When he felt Engelhardt’s eyes fixed on him expectantly, he offered her a small smile and took out his notebook.

“In that case, I have no problem with this. I’m sure we can arrange finding a suitable partner for Mr.Fux, that’s what I’m here for.” He assured her.

He could see the relief pour over her expression and she smiled back.

“I’ll welcome the help, it’s been a nightmare as it is.”

Leitz noded and wrote down a note into his notebook.

_‘Find an Omega for Fux’_

He closed the notebook and tucked it in his breast pocket with a satisfied smile. If Fux wasn’t protective of his mate as he rightfully should be, maybe he could be persuaded to change interest.

\----

The next day Leitz arrived earlier than he was needed and having nothing to do, he walked outside and lit a cigarette waiting for the team of the day to arrive. He still had nine teams to go through and unfortunately the one he wanted, was the last. He let out a puff of smoke and watched it rise to the darkened sky.

Maybe he could talk to Gerkhan more this way, it wasn’t all that bad.

He still wanted to make a move on the Omega, somehow despite it being against the rules of nature, bond still wasn’t as legal as marriage, so technically it wasn’t cheating, technically the Omega was still available in the eyes of law for taking without consequences.

Mated pairs that wanted to truly seal their bond would usually get married, but Leitz didn’t see any ring on Gerkhan’s hand.

He smiled to himself and took another drag from his cigarette.

It wasn’t long before cars began to pull up to the parking lot and various employees began to arrive to work, Leitz greeted them individually and politely declined the offer to go in for a coffee. He liked the quietness of the early morning, it made it easier for his thoughts to flow just right.

Several minutes passed and Leitz was on his second cigarette when he spotted a silver BMW pulling up, something told him to keep his eyes on this one and sure enough as the car stopped and the light came on inside of it, Leitz paused. He recognized Gerkhan immediately.

The Turk appeared to be talking to his passenger and then promptly leaned forward in what Leitz recognized as a quick kiss, he pulled back then, getting ready to get out when his passenger, which Leitz now recognized to be Fux, very quickly dragged him right back and for several passing moments Leitz couldn’t see the Omega’s face at all, he was completely covered by the bulk of his mate who was unashamedly ravishing him in the public eye of a parking lot.

“Truly classy,” Leitz sneered and tapped the ash from the tip of his cigarette. He did his best to ignore the way Gerkhan’s hand ran through his mate’s curls affectionately, while Fux’s hand seemed to wrap around the Omega’s throat, resting on the band; now brown as opposed to yesterday, to fit his outfit.

 _Possessive, not affectionate_ , Leitz though. He didn’t get a good feeling from Fux.

The pair split at last with one brief finishing kiss and once again, Leitz got to see the Omega’s beautiful smile as they exchanged couple of brief words and exited the car.

Fux waited for Gerkhan to walk around the car and once having him at his side, placed his arm around his shoulders and kept it there the entire walk to the front door, even as they moved right past Leitz. He ignored the Alpha’s stare and smiled at Gerkhan.

“Good morning, ready for another day?” He dropped the butt of the cigarette to the ground, snuffing out the rest of it.

“As usual,” Fux replied instead, but Leitz kept his eyes firmly on Gerkhan, the Omega’s look darted from his mate to him with a raised eyebrow, but he smiled nevertheless.

“Morning, yeah, aren’t you here kinda early Mr.Leitz?” He asked.

“I’m an early bird.” Leitz walked with them to the station. He kept expecting tension with the closeness he kept to the Omega with his mate being right there, but surprisingly, Fux showed no signs of being annoyed, Leitz was even more surprised when he released his hold on Gerkhan with a brief squeeze and retreated to his own office, leaving the two of them be.

Leitz’s eyes darted back to his office with very apparent surprise.

It only made him more worried about what sort of bond was Gerkhan in, if his mate didn’t behave as a mate should. Wasn’t he concerned at all?

He didn’t realize he followed Gerkhan all the way to his office until the Omega stopped in front of the door and looked at him expectantly.

“Do you need something from me?” He asked, rather genuine.

Yeah, you.

“Actually…” Leitz wondered for a moment, Gerkhan’s partner wasn’t there yet, maybe he could take an advantage of this, he smiled. “I’ve been asking various officers questions about their work ethics, mind answering some for me, if you’ve got time that is, I’d hate to bother you, Mr.Gerkhan.”

The Omega glanced to the office and then looked at him again and shrugged.

“I’ve gotta wait for my partner anyway, so why not.”

He backed into the office and left the door open and Leitz could feel the excitement rising within him. He took one more look in the direction of Fux’s office, but couldn’t see the officer within it.

He was definitely watching.

The thought didn’t deter him from going in anyway and closing the door behind him.

\----

“What would you like to know, Mr.Leitz?” Gerkhan asked then and motioned for him to sit down in what Leitz assumed was his partner’s chair, he did so while Gerkhan sat down on his own.

Once again, Leitz found himself staring at the man before him, his claiming collar truly adjusted to his outfit as he initially thought. 

He never understood the whole idea behind those collars. It was such a barbaric method to claim, it always made him feel like Omegas were treated like pets, rather than precious possessions.

“Are you happy with your job?” He asked then, deep inside he wanted to replace the last word with something else, but knew well enough that would be deeply inappropriate.

“Yes, for the most part,” Gerkhan nodded and Leitz watched the way he picked up a pen and twirled it between his fingers. Very comfortable, despite being alone in a room with an Alpha he wasn’t familiar with.

That was a good sign.

“Wouldn’t say no to a raise, but then again who would?” The Omega added humorously.

“That’s true,” Leitz smiled,” What does your job consist of, do you share the same duties as everybody else or is there anything extra just for you and your partner?”

Gerkhan seemed to be pondering on that question briefly, his brows furrowing in thought and good god, Leitz was having a difficult time staying professional, his inner Alpha was practically screaming at him to make a move despite the big red sign in the form of the bonding mark.

“My partner and I do usually take charge over the homicides that occur in the area of our highway, that’s about the extent of it.” Gerkhan explained then.

“You’ve got a long record of repairs on your vehicles, including several totalled BMWs,” Leitz pointed out then, remembering the large folder in Engelhardt’s office the day before simply titled ‘Gerkhan - Kranich Commissions’

The sheepish smile was enough of an answer.

“Accidents happen from time to time in our line of job, but we do it for the sake of the case. I’m pretty sure Andre’s record is even longer,” Gerkhan muttered the last sentence and it drew Leitz’s attention.

Now that they were on that topic.

“Mr.Fux is your mate, correct?”

Gerkhan shot him an uncertain look, so Leitz smiled.

“I’m aware of your Omega status, I’m sure you can tell I’m an Alpha myself.”

“Yes, you keep looking at my collar,” Gerkhan pointed out and Leitz could feel heat rushing to his cheeks.

“Well, I apologize if it offended you, Mr.Gerkhan, the collars are a little barbaric in my opinion but-” 

“You haven’t offended me, Mr.Leitz. Andre is my mate and the use of the collar is strictly our mutual choice. We’ve been told we could work together as long as we weren’t partners, so I hope this is not becoming a problem now,” Gerkhan added.

“It’s not,” Leitz affirmed. “I’m afraid something else might be however.”

Gerkhan looked at him questioningly.

“What do you mean?”

He set himself up for this, he might as well go on.

“Tell me, Mr.Gerkhan, honestly, are you doing this work out of your own personal will?”

“Of course I am.” The reply was immediate, so Leitz raised his hand to stop him from continuing on.

“The reason I came down here was to ensure your working conditions were suitable, as an Omega; bonded one at that, you shouldn’t be exposed to such dangers, your mate should know this as well.”

Gerkhan was frowning at him now, something that Leitz expected, but he hoped he’d make him understand, he was an Omega after all, he should prefer to be in a safer environment, there was no way he was doing this willingly.

“I get what you are implying, Mr.Leitz, but nobody, especially not my mate, is forcing me to do this job. I understand that it’s unlikely that someone like me is in a position like this, but I’m sure you’ve been told my record has plenty of successfully solved cases-”

“Don’t take it the wrong way, Mr.Gerkhan, I’m not doubting your abilities as an investigator, but if your Alpha is allowed to be in the same employment as you, your work conditions should be adjusted as such, those are the Omega laws,” Leitz said carefully, he really didn’t want to anger the Omega, but if he reported back the things he found out, they might very likely let Gerkhan go over this.

“German Omega laws apply strictly for females, those can’t apply for Omega males.” Gerkhan argued, quite irritated now.

Leitz sighed.

“While it’s not explicitly stated, they do apply for all Omegas, including males, I promise you I didn’t make this up-”

“Why is it an issue now? After I’ve been working here for five years?”

Leitz paused then, meeting the irritated, but desperate look in the Omega’s eyes and he wanted nothing more than to make it go away and back to that lovely smile he liked so much.

He sighed, as much as he wanted to write this down in his notebook, he couldn’t bring himself to take it out.

“Look, Mr.Gerkhan, I came here to observe your working conditions and to ensure you weren’t in any major danger doing your job, I already know that is not true,” He said and saw the disbelieving look on the Omega’s face, oh no, no, don’t start with that lost look please,”This doesn’t mean you will lose your position, absolutely not. I’ll continue to accompany your colleagues and once time comes to you and Mr.Kranich, I’ll make an opinion based on that and depending on the results, we’d adjust or leave your working conditions be, I’m simply concerned as I imagine your mate should be.”

“Andre trusts my abilities.” Gerkhan said firmly.

“As he should.” Leitz smiled, but the Omega didn’t smile back and it was then when Leitz decided it would be probably for the best to leave him be for a while. He got up slowly and walked towards the door.

One glance at the Omega then told him he was seemingly thinking about what he said.

“You're a young and an attractive man, Mr.Gerkhan, a male Omega at that. Many Alphas in high places would do anything to have you at their side,” he said with a low voice, but loud enough for Gerkhan to raise his eyes towards him, his expression neutral.”All I want to say is that I genuinely hope your mate sees that, I certainly do.”

\----

Tom arrived at the station before six knowing that Semir wanted to head out earlier that day due to a dinner date he had that evening with Andre and what kind of a friend Tom would be if he didn’t sacrifice half an hour of sleep just so his buddy could spend some quality time with his significant other.

He just hoped that Semir would take that to heart when he finally found someone too.

On his way to the office, Tom spotted Andre standing in the doorframe of his office and looking in the direction of his and Semir’s.

“Don’t worry Romeo, you’ll have him all for yourself this evening, here I am,” Tom announced and Andre glanced in his direction before turning back to the office.

It was then, when Tom finally noticed someone else in the office other than Semir.

“Is that the deputy director? Guess you weren’t wrong then, he might be after Semir after all,” he pointed at the office with a narrowed look.

“That he is,” Andre affirmed and crossed his arms, checking his watch as he did so,”He’s been trying to seduce Semir for the past fifteen minutes.”

Tom shook his head.

“I don’t know why you let him do that, deputy director or not, he shouldn’t be going after your mate.”

They could see Leitz get up and walk around to stand at Semir’s side then. Andre kept a close eye on him, but made no attempt to go in.

“Semir can tell him to back off without my assistance, I’m not gonna beat the guy up for finding Semir attractive, I’d probably have to beat you up too in that case.” He threw his friend a side glance and Tom raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I never said such a thing.”

Andre smirked and returned his gaze to the man on the other side of the glass door, still talking to his mate.

“I don’t have to hear it to see it.”

It was then when Leitz finally exited the office and exhaled as if he just went through a difficult test, when he raised his eyes, he noticed the two Alphas staring at him and a brief flash of guilt at being caught crossed his face, but he quickly regained his composure and with a smile and a nod at the duo, he walked down the hallway. Andre and Tom watched him walk past with a wary look and once he was out of sight, Tom patted his friend on the shoulder sympathetically and went to the office.

Andre debated briefly if he should follow him and check if Semir was okay, he felt the shift in emotions moments prior, but when he felt no significant rise in distress from his mate, he returned to his office. He stood firmly behind his belief that if Semir was uncomfortable with another Alpha’s advances, he’d say as much.

\----

Later that evening their dinner date passed in rather unpleasant silence, when they left the station earlier, Semir seemed to be in an odd mood and almost forgot to kiss him when Andre waited for him by the car, something they’ve done almost every single day that it became a routine.

Andre considered asking him about the conversation he had with Leitz this morning, but not wanting to discuss it in public, he left it be until they got home.

He noticed Semir occasionally fidgeting with the collar at the restaurant and looking around as if he was suddenly self conscious about the accessory. Now that made Andre frown. Did Leitz make a comment about it? Semir liked the collar just as much as he did, it was their mutual choice to bring out the old tradition as a signature of their bond. They haven’t discussed marriage yet, but Andre was certain they both anticipated to go in that direction eventually and the collar would be dropped then.

Semir was more than alright with wearing it, at least other Alphas left him be once he stopped taking suppressants; Leitz being the only current exception.

Seeing his mate fidgeting with it and looking uncomfortable, was not something Andre wanted to see.

That was when he chose to address it, so on their way home,seeing Semir’s fingers brushing over the stripe of fabric once again he broke the silence that held up until now between them.

“You can take it off if it bothers you.”

Semir immediately dropped his hand and looked at his mate, realizing he was watching him the whole time, he looked away guiltily.

“It doesn’t bother me, I’m just thinking, Andre.”

“About what?” Andre carried on, he had a feeling it was about Leitz, but didn’t want to be the one to bring it up.

“This whole sudden inspection, what if the headquarters find out what I’ve been doing? Omegas aren’t supposed to chase after criminals that are shooting at them.”

“You mean what happened yesterday, the thing Leitz saw.”

Semir nodded.

“You went through the police academy as everybody else, don’t you think it’s a bit too late to worry about that now? They should have known the risk would be high if they let you pass.” 

“Yeah, but my training was modified because of this, what if they put a halt to what I’ve been doing and just shove me into an office for the rest of my police career?” Semir argued and nodded downwards which Andre assumed was in regards to his status, “I don’t know, maybe I’m just paranoid.”

Andre watched him stare ahead on the road, clutching at the steering wheel, clearly more stressed about this than he should be, so he reached over and gently squeezed his hand on the steering wheel, until the grip on the leather loosened. Semir looked at him then, uncertain, Andre made sure his expression was firm.

“Nobody’s going to put a halt to anything.They split us from being partners, that’s already more than enough.”

Semir exhaled deeply and nodded.

“Yeah.”

\-----

By the time they arrived home, it was nearly midnight, but their hands moved over each other’s bodies with refreshing vigor in the elevator on the way up to their apartment.

The Alpha hummed pleasantly as his mate’s scent filled the narrow space, now that was a whole different energy than he felt from him all day and he was more than happy to deal with that.

Somehow they managed to find their way to the apartment without their lips leaving one another and as soon as Andre heard the lock click and the door creak open, he hoisted his mate up, grabbing a handful of his ass and pushed the door open with his back as he retreated with his burden inside. He kicked the door shut and made it as far as into the living room before the need was too overwhelming and the pair fell on the couch, with keys, phones and various articles of clothing flying in all directions.

Andre hooked his finger under the collar and tugged on it while their lips were sealed in a heated kiss, forcing Semir to let out a choked cry into his mouth. Proceeding to twist the fabric around his index finger, Andre pushed his lover’s legs apart and watched him crumble beneath his touch.

Taking the late hour into consideration, they laid there thirty minutes later, breathing heavily and uncomfortably sticky and oily from far too much slick.

“Overstimulation is not healthy you know,” Semir chuckled breathlessly.

“I beg to differ.”

“Say that to every gynecologist in the world.” The Omega kissed his mate soundly on the lips and moved to sit up, Andre moving with him, they really needed a shower.

The collar was still around Semir’s neck, now a little loose from their earlier activities, but it was one accessory the Omega never touched.

So Andre slowly moved his hands behind him and undid the clasp, taking off the collar just as he usually did.

He saw Semir run his finger over the naked skin, the collar’s reminder only being a reddened stripe, so he moved closer and pressed a kiss against the irritated skin.

The motion made Semir smile and shift until he captured those lips with his own. The two exchanged a smile.

“You know, Leitz told me that the collar is ‘barbaric’.” Semir said then.

Andre raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Well, I’m sure I could think of things that would be way more barbaric than a piece of decoration around your neck..” He whispered against his ear and pressed a kiss right behind it.

“Don’t get any ideas or they’ll really think you’re an animal” Semir laughed and Andre got up, offering a hand to him which Semir took gratefully.

After the well deserved shower, the pair finally made it to bed, the clock now showing half past one, so they only had maybe four hours of sleep left. They laid there in darkness for a while when Semir turned around in Andre’s embrace to face his mate who was also still awake.

“What is it?” Andre muttered, sleepiness already slowly overtaking him.

Semir looked at him for a long moment, but Andre felt no significant distress behind the unusual look. Then the Omega ran a hand through his curls, which was absolutely sinful to his already tired brain and Andre could feel he was hanging onto consciousness only by a thread at this point.

The sudden gentleness in the gesture made him wonder what was going through Semir’s mind, but the continuous caress lulled him to sleep before he could come up with a coherent thought and soon Semir was left on his own, watching his mate sleep.

He sighed then, Leitz’s accusatory words constantly running through his mind, but looking at Andre’s calm features and feeling the comforting warmth emanating from the Alpha he honestly couldn’t find a single thing to regret about his choice to becoming his mate.

True, maybe Andre didn’t treat him as Alphas should treat their Omegas, but Semir didn’t want to be treated as any other regular Omega, he was treated as such for the entirety of his life up to the point he met Andre, who seemed like one of those Alphas from his past with the constant flirting and back then he had no concept of knowing how to fight, so he couldn’t even confidently deck the Alpha without getting knocked on his ass right away. so when Andre suddenly offered to teach him how to defend himself, Semir knew he likely wouldn’t find anyone else like this ever again if he passed this chance.

So the next time Andre flirted with him, Semir flirted back and the surprised pleased look on the Alpha’s face then was worth a fortune.

Thinking back at what they went through through their entire relationship, Semir wouldn’t want to experience this with anyone else.

Those were experiences that they’d have to tell their kids one day.

Semir’s hand paused then when he realized something.

He glanced down briefly and then back up at his mate.

“Oh crap….” he muttered and turned to look over his shoulder at the clock which had a glowing date at the bottom of it. He slowly turned back to face his mate and bit his lower lip.

He knew the amount of slick from their sex earlier was a bit too unusual.

His heat just started.

He laughed quietly.

“Well, if this ends up leading to anything, I hope you’re ready to be a father.” He whispered to the sleeping man and pressed a kiss to his arm.


End file.
